


Damnatio Memoriae

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Romance, Some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to this kinkmeme request:  http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8001123#cmt8001123</p><p>Set in Season 3</p><p>When Chilton comes to the hospital instead of trying to manipulate Will, he tries to comfort/console him and confesses his feelings to Will and tells him he wanted to be there for him after he gets out of the hospital and hopefully start a romantic relationship. Will denies Chilton advances at first because he's hellbent on going to Europe, finding Hannibal, and getting revenge but Chilton continues to visit Will in the hospital to talk to Will and be there for him. By the end of Will's stay at the hospital, he decides to take up Chilton's offer and they start their romantic relationship and begin to move on with their lives.</p><p>Meanwhile in Florence, months go by and Hannibal is annoyed by the fact that Will hasn't come for him because Hannibal knows that Will knows that he's in Florence. Hannibal does some checking and finds out about Will and Chilton's relationship. Against Bedelia's wishes, Hannibal goes back to the states to mess with the happy couple. What happens next is up to the author.</p><p>Rest of the prompt is at the link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From his hospital bed, he thought for a second it was Abigail who was his visitor but no, it was Chilton in a suit, bearing flowers. “Hi, Frederick,” said Will with little enthusiasm. 

“Expecting someone else?”

“I was hoping for someone else.” 

“I’m guessing I know who you wanted to see,” said Chilton. “I’m learning all sorts of new things these days. I have great empathy for you, Will. Both of us eviscerated and accused. I have literally felt your pain.”

“We have matching scars,” said Will. Though the why behind the scars were as different as different could be.

“You need a friend,” said Chilton. 

“Let me guess, you want a friend to help you hunt Hannibal, a revenge quest.”

“No.”

“No?” said Will. 

“Just a friend.”

“There’s no opportunity for friendship, not here.” He still had bad memories of having been under Chilton’s care. He had never liked psychiatrists with the exception of Alana and even that exception had become less of one. And he was in no mood to form new attachments when he was still mourning the loss of two of the most important he had. 

Chilton pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and said, “If you change your mind, this is my number. It can get really boring being in the hospital. Trust me, I know.”

“If you’re that interested in being my friend, could you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what?”

“Could you check on my dogs and see that they don’t get sent to the pound?”

“I’ll check on them and tell you where they are.”  
***  
There was little to do in the hospital and much of his focus was muddled by pain medication. His mind continually circled back to that day when he could’ve chosen to leave, when Hannibal suggested they just leave that very night. In a better world, he could be walking in Florence with Hannibal and Abigail, enjoying pasta with shaved truffles and red wine. At night, he dreamed of mazes made out of cathedrals and Renaissance paintings.

The phone rang. He picked it up, “Hello?”

“It’s me, Frederick,” said Chilton. “I know from experience how much hospital food sucks so if you don’t have any food restrictions, I could get some take out for you.”

“Take out?” said Will. He had to admit to himself that the food was dreadful even if the care was decent. “I’m not picky. Fish and chips would be nice or even a grilled chicken sandwich. How are the dogs?”

“I put them in a kennel for right now. It’s a nice place. They get to run around with other dogs staying there.”

Will felt relieved. “I’ll totally pay you back when I get out.” He was not in the mood to be indebted to the man even if he was, for once, being nice to him and not condescending or salivating over the contents of his brain.

“No hurry. I got a portable DVD player you can borrow and a few DVDs I’d recommend.”

“Like what?”

“Casablanca.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Will?” The voice seemed to come from a distance. "Will!"

Will opened his eyes to see Chilton at the foot of his hospital bed, holding a large flat takeout box and looking concerned. “Frederick?”

“You looked like you were having a bad dream.”

“I was. I . . . was dreaming that I was on the floor of his house, trying to keep from bleeding to death. He was standing over me telling me to let go.”

“Do you have that dream often?”

“Often enough. I don’t really want to talk about it. What’s in the box?”

“I got you some barbecued sliced beef with cornbread. I figured that ribs might be a bit too messy.” Chilton opened the box so Will could see what was inside.

“It smells delicious,” said Will. It was no lie. Frederick may not know how to cook but he knew his restaurants. 

“Does anybody else come by?”

“Jack used to but he’s been busy taking care of Bella. Alana’s still in the hospital. Other than that, there would be nobody else who’d visit me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m happy with the present company.”

“I brought a deck of cards. Want to play some poker?”

“Yeah.”

***

“Thanks for picking me up at the hospital,” said Will as Chilton drove his BMV up to the entrance of the hospital. 

Chilton shrugged. “It’s nothing. Where do you want to eat out?”

“I’d like to see the dogs first then maybe go out for some Mexican. I‘d make you something but I’m pretty sure everything‘s gone bad in the fridge.”

“I took them home. They’re all waiting for you. We can pick something up then eat at your place.”

Will smiled and got in. 

***  
“Hey, guys,” said Will as the dogs circled around him and licked his hands and face after he squatted own to greet them. “I missed you too.” 

Chilton raised an eyebrow and arranged the food on table. He had ordered vegetable fajitas to go and guacamole and chips for himself. Will had ordered shrimp fajitas. 

After Will had finished petting each and every dog, he said, “Frederick?”

“Yes, Will.”

“Have you ever had a dog?”

“No, my parents loved to garden and they hated it whenever the neighbor’s pets would come and poo on their lawns. They didn‘t want an in-house problem.”

“That’s too bad. When I was a kid, we used to move around so much and money was tight so it was out of the question. The moment I got a stable job, I immediately went down to the pound.”

“So, what do you plan to do,” said Chilton. “Are you going back to teaching or doing something else?”

“The official story is that I am a brave member of the FBI who was injured in the line of duty though the truth is that Kade doesn‘t want me anywhere near the agency and pulled a few strings to make sure I don‘t feel a financial need to go back to work. So I’m on disability for a while.”

“After that?”

“I need to track him down.”

“You shouldn’t go.”

“He’s still out there and I’m the only one who can find him.”

“That’s bullshit,” said Chilton. “I can assure you that Hannibal has made a lot of enemies and most of them are out looking for him with more resources at their command than either of us. You don’t have to risk your life on this. Besides, I know the real reason why you want to go look for him.”

“Oh?”

“You’re looking for closure. I know by the way you talked about him in the hospital that you weren’t just pretending to be his friend, that you felt something real about him. But instead of closure, you’re more likely to have something else opened and this time it’s going to be fatal.”

Will closed his eyes. “Why do you care?”

“Because . . . Because . . .” 

Will was surprised to find Chilton kissing him with true passion and his arms wrapped around him. After the kiss ended, Will said, “Frederick.”

“I can’t make you stay but I want you to understand that there’s something here to stay here for. Hannibal is a mirage, something that promises an oasis but leads you further and further into the desert. He’s like a bright shiny candy wrapper hiding sweet poison. He gutted you, killed Abigail, framed me and nearly killed Jack. He’s probably eating someone as we speak. I don’t want the next time I see you to be in a box or inside a morgue.”

Will saw the tears in Chilton’s eyes and understood that Chilton loved him. It had been a long time since anybody truly loved him in a way that wished the best for him. Almost everybody else, even Chilton at one time, had seen him as a useful tool, an amusing game or something odd and strange to be studied and analyzed. His own eyes started to tear.

“Let’s have lunch,” Chilton said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal felt strangely suffused with dissatisfaction. From the ashes of Baltimore, he had reincarnated himself as Dr. Fell much like a phoenix. He was a respected professional, eating well, once again blending in with his surroundings, and with his psychiatrist who was always there to listen to his musings. He was free to hunt and enjoy the delicious sensation of being able to hide behind his person suit as Bedelia referred to it. He had felt triumphant when everything had fallen into place.

However, as the months went by, he felt unfulfilled and unchallenged. At first, he only admitted to himself that the life lacked a certain frisson because he no longer had people pursuing him to add a certain amusement and danger to his life. Routine was a routine , no matter how bizarre certain elements of a routine was. He had also refrained from creating more of his displays. 

He had to finally admit to himself that it was Will that he missed. While it was amusing to watch Bedelia balance on the knife’s edge of terror and fascination, he knew that her feelings for him had none of the warmth and feeling of commonality. He cursed the fact that Will had been right, he had been changed and could no longer change back. 

He had considered finding a substitute. There was no shortage of handsome, dark-haired men in Italy. However, there was nothing at all illuminating about their thoughts nor melodic about their words. He would end up asking them to be quiet all throughout any trysts then leaving before the sun rose, its light revealing that Will Graham had never come with him to Florence.

***  
“It’s been a while,” said Freddie Lounds as she walked up to Chilton as he was leaving the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

“I’ve heard you’ve been doing well,” said Chilton. They had formed a bond of sorts when she had stayed to help keep him alive as Gideon gutted him instead of screaming and running away. It had been one of the few things she had done without selfish motives and he wondered if she liked to be reminded that she was capable of that. “I saw that cable special about your narrow escape from Hannibal’s clutches.” The special had portrayed her as a lone heroine fighting for the truth that the FBI refused to face and cleverly faking her death to help trap the serial killer to continue her quest. 

Freddie smiled. “Yeah, it gives me a certain cache. But that only lasts so long.”

“So, why are you here?” said Chilton. “I already gave you an interview about my educated guesses about the psyche of our favorite serial killer and how it felt to be framed by our mutual tormenter.”

“I heard you’re dating Will Graham.”

Chilton sighed. “Freddie, you know that I’m willing to talk to you about a lot of things especially if we split the proceeds but my relationship with Will Graham is off limits.”

“At least tell me what your angle is,” Freddie smiled, tilting her head, using her many charms to get him to talk. “Are you trying to use him to get Hannibal? Are you writing a paper or a book about him?”

“I’m doing neither. And if you’d like me to cooperate with any future stories, I’d like it if you were to keep your distance from him. I’ll help with pretty much anything else.”

“Huh, so you really do like him.”

“Something like that.”

Freddie pouted. “All right. I’ll lay off for now.”

“I do have some thoughts about the serial killer who was caught recently.”

Freddie perked up. “Oh, you mean the one who used an axe and collected heads?”

“Yes, that one.” Chilton saw Will’s car driving up. “That’s my ride.”

“Be sure to give him my love,” said Freddie gleefully before running off, her red hair bouncing as she did so.

As Will drove Chilton away from there, Will snapped, “Why are you friends with her?”

“I like her but let me paraphrase Lyndon B. Johnson. It’s probably better to have her inside the tent pissing out, than outside the tent, pissing in.”

***

Will knew that the man could not have escaped being shot in the face unscathed but it took until a few months of dating before Chilton would show how damaged he really was. He had a dental prosthetic to make up for much of his upper jaw being destroyed. Without a contact, it was evident that his left eye was discolored and damaged, Makeup and hair styling hid the scars where the bullet had entered and exited. “Does it gross you out?” said Chilton. “It grosses me out so you don’t have to . . .”

“I see the results of injustice,” said Will. “And I see a survivor.”

Chilton smiled. “Always a poet.”

“You’ve been walking a lot better lately but you still have your cane.”

“I . . . I prefer having it with me. I feel safer with it. Besides, I think it gives me a little flair.”

Will chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of Freddie & Frederick together as friends. I really wish they could work together in a scene canonically. They seem very birds of a feather and I can't recall book!Freddie ever pissing off or badgering book!Chilton. I also wanted to show that he still had the old smarm thing going.
> 
> Lyndon B. Johnson really did say that. He had quite the potty mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chilton put his contact and prosthetic back in and retouched up his makeup. “So, ready for your first trip to the opera?”

“I am.”

They took each others’ arm and walked out the door.

***  
As they walked out of the opera house that had shown ‘The Merry Widow,’ Will said, “I did not know that they made comedy operas.”

“They do,” said Chilton, happy to have the upper hand in knowledge for once. “It’s not all tragic endings and people going mad and killing others.”

“They really should have admitted they liked each other,” said Will.

“It wouldn’t be a comedy if they did. It would also be only ten minutes long,” said Chliton. “If you prefer lighter operas, I can recommend ‘The Marriage of Figaro.’ It’s by Mozart. It‘s later this season if you want to go.”

“I’d like that.”

“I also have a bottle of single malt whiskey at home. Want to have a glass?”

“Just a taste. I do have to drive home.”

“If you do happen to drink a little too much, you‘re always welcome to stay the night.”

***  
While Hannibal was working, Bedelia went on the internet and found something that intrigued her. There was a photo of various people leaving the Baltimore Opera House and she recognized two of them as Will Graham and Frederick Chilton. She wondered if she should tell Hannibal why Will had not come to Florence. She briefly enjoyed the thought of throwing Hannibal’s heart on the floor and crushing it under her foot with the news that he was replaced by someone that filled him with the most intense contempt. The thought was briefly replaced by how violently Hannibal would react the second he heard the news. She would have to make sure she was not in arms’ length for any display of impulsivity on his part. Once the initial explosion occurred, she would then be asked for her opinion on what he should do regarding this.

She wondered what advice she should give him. She should point out the obvious. Will Graham had made no moves to look for Hannibal and seemed to be ensconced in a relationship that would keep him Stateside for the foreseeable future. There was no point creating any more displays to tempt the man into coming. Furthermore, it would be the rashest kind of foolishness for Hannibal to return to the United States to track down the pair. 

On the other hand, few things worked her nerves like seeing Hannibal having a soft spot, a weakness. How long before she could keep herself from prodding that when it grew more and more obvious with each day? 

That night while she was served another platter of raw seafood including the ever present oysters, Hannibal said, “You remind me of a cat with a new catnip toy.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

***

“I feel really stupid in this.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is awkward,” said Will as he saw Chilton make his way into the stream, wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and wading boots while holding unto a fishing pole. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Chilton to try fly fishing and a few blow jobs.

“Where do I stand?”

“Just stand next to me so I can show you how to cast your lure.”

“You know, you often refer to Jack as a fisherman.”

“In a sense he is. He doesn’t fish for trout. He fishes for other things. And unlike me, he never ever catches and releases.”

“Are we catching and releasing today?”

“It depends on the fish. I thought you liked fish.”

“I do, I’ve just never eaten fish I’d just seen wriggling right before I eat them.”

Will laughed at the face Chilton made. He knew so many people hated it when the head was still attached. “I’ll prepare the fish so they look just like the ones in restaurants. But first you have to learn how to cast your lure.”

“You cast the line then what?”

“You wait then you cast again in a different place. You appreciate nature, listen to the sound of the stream and clear your mind of all the things that usually bother it. It’s really quite relaxing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Will gently showed Chilton how to swing the rod to cast the lure forward before casting his own rod. They stood together for a short time, quietly talking about a case Will was going to use about during his next week’s lecture. It was going to be about a serial killer of women in the Los Angeles region called The Grim Sleeper, nicknamed that due to a fourteen-year “slumber“ during a twenty-two year span of murders. The chief suspect was arrested when his son was arrested for an unrelated charge and a partial DNA match had led the police to his father, who proved a match. He had yet to be put on trial. 

Chilton gasped, “I got a fish! Shit, shit, I got one!” 

“Yes!” said Will as he helped Chilton reel in his first fish. Will smiled as he saw it was a trout. “You did great!” he said as he used a fishing net to keep it from escaping before unhooking the fish from the lure. 

***

“Compliments to the chef,” said Chilton as he ate the small piece of the deboned and headless trout Will had cooked with lemon and butter. He also loved the fluffy rice pilaf and vegetable stir fry. 

“Compliments to the fisherman,” said Will. They were sitting at the dining table in the cabin Will had rented near the river. 

They both smiled at each other over their dinner.

“You know what happened a few days ago?” said Chilton.

“What?” said Will.

“Jack asked if I could talk you back into profiling.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that I would always be happy to tender my own services but that if he wanted you, he should ask you. I also pointed out that I wouldn’t be rubber stamping my approval for you to get back on the horse, so to speak, because of a conflict of interest.”

“I have to admit I’m curious why you still work at . . .”

“Despite having my organs scooped out by Gideon then having them stuffed back into me like a Thanksgiving turkey, I still find the work fascinating.”

“I hope you’re not going to tell me that ambition isn’t playing a part in your decision to keep working there.”

Chilton smiled. “I wouldn’t insult your intelligence that way. I hope to eventually write a book that illuminate the dark recesses of the mind.”

“Sometimes I think some things should be left in the dark.” Will uncorked a bottle of white wine and said, “Want some?”

“Love some,” said Chilton. 

Will poured him half a glass of white wine then poured himself half a glass as well. He got up and opened the oven.

Chilton sniffed. “Is that dessert I smell?”

“Yes, it’s a lemon poppy seed cake. I wanted to serve it warm.” Will took out a loaf pan and used a toothpick to check to see if it was done. The toothpick came out dry and with only a crumb or two. Will turned off the open and put the loaf on the range to let it cool while they finished eating.

“If it tastes as good as it smells, perhaps you should quit the FBI and open up a bakery.”

Will laughed. “I just got the recipe off the internet.”

Chilton waved off his objection. “You still have to measure, mix and properly prepare the cake. You can have the best recipe but it can still come out charcoal on the outside and raw on the inside and tasting of salt not sugar.”

“We’ll see how it turned out after dinner.”

After the last bite of dinner was finished, Will plated a slice each for two dishes then brought it to the table.

Chilton took a fork, cut a piece of cake with the side of the fork then lifted it to his lips. “Delicious,” he said after enjoying the tender moist crumb of the sweet but not too sweet cake.

***

“Is it true?” said Alana as she had lunch with Chilton at an Italian restaurant. Chilton had ordered butternut squash ravioli while Alana ordered fettuccine carbonara. 

“Is what true?”

“That you’ve been dating Will Graham?”

“Yes, it is.” Chilton noticed the doubtful expression on her face. “I’m guessing that you doubt my motives.”

Alana grimaced. “Can you blame me?”

“I’ll admit that I totally salivated over the prospect of figuring out the processes of his mind when we, even you and Jack, were all fooled into believing Will was the Ripper. He’s no longer a patient of mine and I have no intention of treating him as such. He didn‘t like being analyzed and he‘d know if I was trying to analyze him now.”

“But do you care about him?”

“I do. Alana, I know that you don’t particularly like me but at least do me the honor of imagining that someone else could.”

“I’m not talking about just anybody else. It’s Will Graham. His luck with psychiatrists has been catastrophic.”

Chilton finally lost his patience. “I’m not going to gut him and leave him on the floor, nor am I going to pop open his head to peer at his inner workings. I am not Hannibal Lecter.” Then it came to him. “Do you still feel guilty that you were the one who recommended Hannibal as Will’s psychiatrist?”

“I feel guilty for a lot of things,” she said. 

“Any pain will be unintentional.”

The waitress came with their dishes. “Can I help you with anything else?” she said.

“No, we’re good,” said Alana.

***

“Bedelia?”

“Yes, Hannibal," said Bedelia after she lowered the wine glass from her mouth. They were in their villa in Florence. 

“Has there been something you’ve been keeping from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grim Sleeper is an actual serial murderer with the suspect currently in jail. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_Sleeper There is an interesting but rather depressing documentary about this particular case.
> 
> I know Chilton can't eat meat but wondered if it was only red meat. In any case, I only gave him a very small bite of the fish and will be keeping the rest of his meals vegetarian. It felt too bad to keep him from tasting the very first fish he caught. 
> 
> I believe Will can and will cook. He does, after all, make his dogs' food from scratch.


	6. Chapter 6

“What would I be keeping from you?” said Bedelia as she poured herself a glass of wine. Truth be told, she had quite a few secrets she wished to keep under cover. She wanted to know which secret he had discovered before she blurted out something she’d regret.

“That Will Graham and Frederick Chilton are dating.”

Ah, that one, she thought. “I did not know for sure. They could merely be friends,” Bedelia said, “And in any case, I did not see that information as being particularly relevant to our new lives.” 

“It is relevant to me.”

“You should be relieved,” said Bedelia. She took a sip. What a lovely Chianti, she thought.

“Relieved?”

“They are two people who are too busy with each other to come after you. It is a fortunate turn of events. However, I sense you do not think so.”

“No, it is not.”

“However, you can do nothing about it here. I would suggest that you avoid any news about the two in the future,” she said. 

“When I came to Florence, I thought I could leave everything behind. I wanted to return things to how they were before I had ever met him,” said Hannibal. “But he was right when he said that he had changed me.”

“What do you plan to do about it?”

“I plan to return to Baltimore. You do not have to come.”

“I would advise against this course of action.” Even if she was pretending to be his wife, she was still his psychiatrist and felt bound to give what she felt was proper advice. 

“I know. Nevertheless, I must take it.”

"I will help you pack your bags."  
***  
Surrounded by sleeping dogs, Chilton and Will were sitting in front of Will’s fireplace, watching the flames consume the logs. “It’s mesmerizing,” said Chilton.

Will put his right hand over Chilton’s crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes, it is.” Will nuzzled Chilton’s neck while unzipping his pants. 

“Oh, yes,” moaned Chilton.

They kissed while Will gently pulled out Chilton’s cock, circled his hand around it and began jacking him off. The cock immediately began to perk up and stiffen inside Will‘s fingers. 

Chilton was about to come when Will took his hand away and pinched the head of his cock just hard enough to keep him from coming. “Will . . .” he whined. 

“No, not yet,” said Will waiting a little before bringing Chilton right up to orgasm but again denying him again.

“Stop teasing me,” gasped Chilton, his face the very picture of need and discomfort. “My balls turning blue . . . Stop being an asshole.”

Will smiled at Chilton’s discomfort before stroking him again and finally letting him come. Chilton came with a little shout that made a few of the dogs open their eyes then close them when they saw that everything was OK. Some of the spunk went into the fire with a few drops dripping on Will’s hands. 

Chuckling, Will lifted his hand to his mouth as Chilton rested his head on Will’s shoulder and began gently snoring.

“Hello, Will.”

Immediately recognizing the voice, Will pushed Chilton hard to the side so he’d wake up and know what danger he was in before he turned around and stood up in front of Hannibal. “Doctor Lecter,” said Will. Will cursed himself for not having his pocket knife with him and having his shotgun in a different room. 

“I had to see for myself if the rumors of your relationship with Chilton were true,” said Hannibal, holding a wickedly sharp knife.

“I don’t see why you had to,” said Will. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chilton was tucking himself back into his pants and grabbing his cane. Run, Frederick, thought Will, Run. Will got into a fighting stance and thought that his best bet was to grab the fireplace poker and use that to fend off the intruder.

There was the sound of a loud bang and Hannibal toppled over with a bullet wound to his gut and an extremely flabbergasted look on his face. 

Will turned to see that Chilton was holding his cane, pointing its bottom end at where Hannibal had been standing.

“You made your cane into a gun?” said Will, noticing the smoke coming out of its tip.

“What? If he knew I had a gun, he would‘ve disarmed me first. It‘s better to be thought harmless,” said Chilton before taking his cell phone from his jacket pocket and calling 911.

***  
Hannibal was sitting in his cell in the asylum when an orderly came by and said, “I’ve got some mail for you. Stand back in the corner or I’ll mace you.”

“Of course.” Hannibal stood away from the slot as he was instructed. Mail was one of the few highlights of his new life.

Once the orderly had put the mail in the slot and retreated to a safe distance, Hannibal retrieved it, opened the package and found that Chilton had written a book about him. It wasn’t a technical one whose audience was other psychiatrists but one for a mass audience that he had co-written with Freddie Lounds. That merely made Hannibal sneer contemptuously. 

What truly enraged him was a picture of Will and Chilton standing outside under a bower, both wearing white tuxes with a justice of the peace standing between them.

“Oh, my God, he’s eating the picture!” yelled the orderly. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see chillywilly as being super sexy so I made the sex a little funny & awkward. Also, I wanted to reference Will's use of his hands. 
> 
> Will has a shotgun. I always think it weird he never really uses it.
> 
> Cane guns DO exist. Chilton is wealthy enough to have one custom built. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cane_gun http://www.guns.com/2013/03/27/cane-guns/ talks about its history and current usage. I don't have one but I really liked how snazzy Chilton's cane looked so I wanted to give him one. Also, I didn't think Chilton suddenly being able to physically subdue Hannibal by the usual means would be in any way plausible. I had also considered having Chilton have his cane be a stun gun thus giving Will a few seconds to grab something to beat Hannibal with. However, it would be pretty easy for Hannibal to rip the cane out of Chilton's grasp. 
> 
> I love Will's dogs but man, oh man, are they the most useless dogs when it comes to guarding their master. 
> 
> Bedelia's just chilling in Florence, writing up her notes for her future lecture series.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damnatio_memoriae 
> 
> "The sense of the expression damnatio memoriae and of the sanction is to cancel every trace of the person from the life of Rome, as if he had never existed, in order to preserve the honour of the city. In a city that stressed the social appearance, respectability and the pride of being a true Roman as a fundamental requirement of the citizen, it was perhaps the most severe punishment."
> 
> Later chapters will probably be lighter in tone.


End file.
